Décombres
by The Queen of Rats
Summary: L'amant de Tôshiro est mort. Il n'a plus vraiment de raison de vivre, si? Mais Hitsugaya résiste, par amour pour lui.


**Préparez les mouchoirs ;)**

**Disclaimer : Personnages de TITE KUBO et musique de JULIETTE NOUREDDINE (_Sur l'oreiller_)**

* * *

Tôshiro n'en pouvait plus. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Seul, au milieu de cette pièce dont il avait fermé les volets, les fenêtres et la porte, laissant ses mains courir sur le piano, il pleurait, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Ses yeux, qu'on pouvait qualifier de magnifiques de part leur couleur peu commune, étaient devenus comme ternes, cernés et entourés de rouge à force de pleurer.

Ses yeux, il les gardaient fixés sur un objet en particulier, posé sur la surface noire et polie de l'instrument : une chemise. Ce n'était pas la sienne ; c'était celle de son amant. L'homme qu'il avait aimé, qu'il aimait toujours. L'homme qui l'avait aimé, aussi. Ce même homme qui était mort. Bien sûr, Tôshiro savait que le métier de policier n'était pas de tout repos, surtout quand on était affilié à la branche du crime organisé. Son amant, lui, il faisait l'espion, la taupe infiltrée.

Et il avait payé.

Même s'il le voulait, le jeune homme ne pouvait cesser de pleurer, ni de laisser ses doigts courir sur les touches du piano. Il avait chaud, mais n'ouvrirait pas la fenêtre. Comme dans cette chanson dont il jouait les notes en ce moment-même, par automatisme. Une chanteuse qu'il avait toujours appréciée, malgré les moqueries de l'homme qu'il aimait, et qui n'aimait pas les chansons françaises, surtout dans ce style.

Jamais Tôshiro n'aurait cru que cette chanson, une bête chanson, écrite il y a de cela plusieurs années, saurait décrire la situation qu'il vivait en ce moment.

_[…] Il fera sombre, que m'importe_

_Je n'ouvrirai pas la fenêtre_

_Et laisserai fermée ma porte._

Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à se convaincre de séparer ses doigts de l'instrument. Pourtant, il avait la folle envie de prendre cette chemise et d'y enfouir son visage, pour respirer l'odeur de son amant disparu, et pour sécher ses larmes avec ce tissu empreint de cette odeur qu'il connaissait si bien et qui lui manquait atrocement. Tôshiro voulait garder pour toujours, jusqu'à sa mort, cette senteur qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais retrouver.

Le blandin connaissait cette odeur par coeur. Une légère odeur de fleur, peut-être bien du jasmin, ou bien de l'oeillet, recouverte d'un parfum masculin, cadeau d'une amie. Il y avait aussi une vague odeur de drogue, de cigarette, et de musc, qu'il ramenait de son travail les fois où ils pouvaient se voir ; mais plus que tout, Tôshiro y avait toujours senti une odeur de liberté.

_[…] Piquantes ronces, douces mûres,_

_L'enfance est un parfum tenace._

Oh oui, le jeune homme se rappelait avec une précision déconcertante tout ce qu'ils avaient pu accomplir ensemble. Depuis quand se connaissaient-ils? Leur seconde année de lycée? Tôshiro avait sauté une classe. Lui, il avait redoublé. Ce fut une amitié improbable, entre un intello distant et un cancre joyeux. Un cancre aux idées de grandeurs, qui voulait voir la drogue disparaître, ne serait-ce que dans leur ville.

Tôshiro avait apprit que le père avait décédé des suites d'une overdose. Et sa mère avait ensuite plongé dans l'alcool. Aussi, son amant n'avait pas eu une enfance facile. Le blandin n'avait jamais comprit d'où il tirait son sourire. Sourire omniprésent, tout le temps, grand et étiré. Ce n'était qu'une armure. Une carapace sous laquelle il s'était caché pour fuir ce monde qui le rattrapait une fois chez lui. Mais ce sourire, si grand, sonnait faux. Il avait une touche de ruse, de malice mauvaise, qui faisait fuir les autres. Tôshiro n'y faisait pas attention.

Tôshiro l'avait soutenu quand sa mère prit exemple sur son mari, quelques années après. Était-ce là que leur relation avait commencé? Le jeune homme ne savait pas exactement. Ses sentiments affluaient. Quand était-il tombé amoureux de lui? Bien avant le décès de sa mère. Et il avait été tellement heureux, dans sa tristesse de le voir souffrir de la perte de ses parents, qu'il s'en était voulu. Il s'en voulait encore. Mais tout ceci n'avait plus d'importance, à présent.

Avait-il été heureux de rejoindre ses parents, l'abandonnant dans les replis suffocants et lourds de cette vie qu'il ne souhaitait plus vivre?

_[…] Et voici qu'ils affleurent_

_L'effluve du trépas_

_L'odeur d'un corps qui meurt_

_Entre ses derniers draps._

Tôshiro craqua. Il ne pouvait plus jouer. En un geste qui lui était devenu habituel, il s'agrippa fermement à ses cheveux blancs comme neige, comme s'il s'accrochait à une bouée – ou comme s'il souhaitait arracher chaque touffe de cette chevelure qu'_il_ aimait tant. Ouvrant la bouche sur un cri qui ne sortirait pas, il laissa son crâne tomber sur les touches du piano, provoquant un son long et lancinant qui lui parut à la fois insupportable et tellement loin, tel un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles.

Il se mit alors à tremper les touches blanches décorées de noir de ses larmes silencieuses. Il n'arrivait pas à crier, ni à hurler, mais finalement, cela revenait au même. Ces hurlements silencieux étaient plus révélateurs de sa souffrance que n'importe quel autre, ils retournaient ses entrailles en lui rappelant, sans cesse, que l'homme qu'il aimait depuis des années était mort.

Mort, et enterré depuis la veille.

_Avant que le temps souverain_

_Et sa cruelle taquinerie_

_N'emporte votre amour ou le mien, vers d'autres cieux […]_

_Je veux garder pour en mourir_

_Ce que vous avez oublié_

_Sur les décombres de nos désirs_

_Toute votre âme […]_

Même si Tôshiro souhaitait mourir de tout son coeur, il n'en ferait rien, par respect pour cet amour de la vie qu'avait Ichimaru Gin.


End file.
